User talk:Swordcross/Archive4/Archive4
Archives: 01, 02, 03 Ok Oh, it's ok. Anyways goodluck with the wiki, im pretty busy at school so i may not edit and help that much, anyways, do your best! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 23:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) AWF's message Should we delete Agent Windfire's message on the main page? I just doesn't seem very inviting to new comers on this wiki... Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 01:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree...no offense, AWF...The Awesome X! 05:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Team Wow. There's a wiki team again? I didn't notice it, anyways can a join a team? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) maybe ill join when my school year ends :P it's pretty stressful :P anyways thanks! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) AFW Message...DELETE??? Hey, is it OK if I delete AFW's message off of the home page? Maybe I'll put it in the discussion/talk page tab of it. The Awesome X! 01:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions About 39 Clues Writing Contest Hi! I just had a couple of questions about the 39 Clues Writing Contest. When I'm posting the story, should i put my real name in the title, or my username? Also, is there any limit to how long the story should be? My story's kinda running away with itself :) One more thing is, someone made a page for the 40th clue Ivy, which you deleted. But i'm using that clue in my story, so im pretty much making up a clue here. is that ok? I think the contest is a great idea. You should do a couple more like it every few months. Thanks! Gideoncahill1997 05:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Code Ideas Go to ideas Question Hello, I've been recently editing the Cyberchase Wiki and noticed that, aside from the lack of articles, it does not have a color scheme, background image, or detailed home page. Is this something only admins can do? I'm fairly new, but I've already created about 20 articles (around 250 edits) and there's only about 2 or 3 other active contributers. Please reply on my talk page with details, thanks, Glimmer721 23:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Answer I don't know what the answer is up it has to do with Card AG. My guess is Keyboard.Chrocky 14:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Card 18 Chrocky 01:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Card 18 '''redirect page '''Chrocky BiancaChrocky 17:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) User Box thingies Hi! I was wondering how you make those user box (Ithink that's what they're called) thingies. I would like to try them on Wiki Bunny Wiki. Thanks! Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 01:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Template (I'm sorry if I'm being a bit annoying and/or wasting your time but...) OK... How? Sorry, but that didn't make much sense. Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 02:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Thanks! Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 02:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 39 Clues Help? Yeah, I contact the 39 Clues team ALL THE TIME!!! Just go to your account, sign in, and scroll down to the very bottom of the screen. There's this scholastic sign, and right below on a menu bar it says "Contact Us". Click that, and select Contact Us tab, NOT THE FAQ's. Type in everything you need from them. If you send it, and this blue box pops up telling you of related searches, denie it, and it'll continue sending the email. The related searches are for the thick-minded folks that wouldn't know what something was if it was stuck up their nose. It's really obvious. Anyway, you'll get this email saying that your email has been recieved and that they'll contact you within 24 hours. If they contact you and say that they cannot answer your request right now but they'll forward it to *some fancy smanshy team*, you're kinda' in a dead drop zone. I've only had them reply ONCE after that, and I've sent them AT LEAST 20 EMAILS, NO JOKE!!! There's still a lot of info that's gone unnoticed that I want answered. But sometimes the emailing works, and I HAVE GOTTEN GOOD INFO FROM THEM BEFORE! Also, just so you know, I got a card in card pack 3, a replicator, and it didn't have a code on it. So I emailed them about this incident with the #of the card, and they replaced it for me! You know what's really wierd? I was saved and got all 39 Clues because of a glitch in the system! I had 23 Replicator cards left so I could get some clues, and when I looked back, there were 35! It was increasing! So I got down to where I only need 4 more replicators, and I refreshed the page. Guess what? I now had SEVEN!!! And so I got all 39 Clues + Madrigal status. I checked back the next day...the glitch had been fixed. Phew!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Bianca? Where was the answer (Bianca) located in this week's wiki team code? Where did they find it? I have no clue. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Umm... Yeah, umm, about the 39 Clues Writing Contest. I've already submitted my story about a couple months ago, and you said that the date the contests would be voted on would be the 28th of Feb. Just wondering, but it's the 28th. and I still haven't seen anything on it. So, is it still on or what's happening to it?